vampirediariesthecwfandomcom-20200214-history
The Originals (TV Series)
The Originals is The Vampire Diaries series which is produced by The CW. The twentieth episode of the fourth season, namely called The Originals, served as a . The series was green-lit on April 26, 2013. http://tvline.com/2013/04/26/the-cw-renewed-shows-list-2013-hart-of-dixie-beauty-and-the-beast/ Note: this is a page devoted to the series in general, if you're looking for the season specific pages visit the Season 1 and Season 2 pages The story centers around The Original Family and their fight for control of New Orleans and to protect Klaus and Hayley's child from the clutches of the New Orleans Coven and have to confront their villainous leader, Esther Mikaelson. ' Summaries |-|Wiki Summary= ''The Originals centers on Niklaus Mikaelson and the Original Family of vampires, as he makes his returns to the supernatural crucible that is the French Quarter of New Orleans, a town he helped build centuries ago, and is reunited with his diabolical former apprentice Marcel. The show will happen to feature two new characters who are witches, as well as a human female named Camille who is a psychology student fascinated by the study of Human Behavior. Cami is allured to the aberration of the French Quarter, resolute on answering the unanswerable question - what makes someone evil? Starring in the pilot episode of "The Originals" is two-time Teen Choice Award nominee Joseph Morgan, who will continue his "The Vampire Diaries" role of Niklaus Mikaelson. Morgan is an English actor who studied at the "Central School of Speech and Drama" in London, UK. Among his film credits are "Alexander" starring Angelina Jolie and Colin Farrell, and "Immortals" starring opposite Henry Cavill. Phoebe Tonkin will also star in "The Originals" playing as the werewolf Hayley Marshall, a character that was introduced in season four of "The Vampire Diaries". Also joining the cast is 'Saving Hope' star Daniel Gillies as Klaus' older brother Elijah, who was the first original to appear on 'The Vampire Diaries'. Gillies starred in Spider-Man 2 opposite to Tobey Maguire, his film credits also include 'Uncross the Stars' with Ron Perlman, 'Captivity' and 'Broken Kingdom' , which he also directed and starred along with his wife Rachael Leigh Cook. Gillies TV work includes 'Into the West', 'The Vampire Diaries' and 'Saving Hope' which he will remain a regular on even if 'The Originals' gets picked up. Claire Holt will also be reprising her role as Klaus and Elijah's sister, Rebekah Mikaelson. "The Vampire Diaries" showrunner Julie Plec will executive produce "The Originals" and serve as head writer. Plec developed "Diaries" along with Kevin Williamson, who will not be involved with "Originals". Leslie Morgenstein will executive produce for Alloy Entertainment. Morgenstein is also currently executive producer of the hit ABC Family series "Pretty Little Liars". Senior vice president of television for Alloy Entertainment, Gina Girolamo, will also executive produce. Michael Narducci will serve as the show's producer. |-|Wetpaint Summary= '''Official Summary SYNOPSIS for THE ORIGINALS Fall 2013: Tuesdays (8:00-9:00 pm ET) on The CW! Family is power. The Original Vampire family swore it to each other a thousand years ago. They pledged to remain together, always and forever. Now, centuries have passed and the bonds of family are broken. Time, tragedy, and hunger for power have torn The Original Family apart. When Niklaus Mikaelson, the Original Vampire-Werewolf Hybrid, receives a mysterious tip that a plot is brewing against him in the supernatural melting pot that is known as the French Quarter of New Orleans, he returns to the city his family helped build. Klaus’ questions lead him to a reunion with his diabolical former protégé, Marcel, a charismatic vampire who has total control over the human and supernatural inhabitants of New Orleans. Determined to help his brother find redemption, Elijah follows Klaus and soon learns that the werewolf Hayley has also come to the French Quarter searching for clues to her family history, and has fallen into the hands of a powerful witch named Sophie. Tensions between the town’s supernatural factions are nearing a breaking point as Marcel commands his devoted followers and rules with absolute power. For Klaus, the thought of answering to his powerful protégé is unthinkable, and he vows to reclaim what was once his — the power, the city, and his family. While they wait to see if their sister Rebekah will leave Mystic Falls and join them, Klaus and Elijah form an uneasy alliance with the witches to ensure that New Orleans will be ruled by THE ORIGINALS once again.http://www.wetpaint.com/vampire-diaries/articles/2013-05-30-originals-air-season-1-premiere |-|IMDB Summary= A spin-off from The Vampire Diaries and set in New Orleans, The Originals centers on the Mikaelson siblings, otherwise known as the world's original vampires: Klaus (Joseph Morgan), Elijah (Daniel Gillies), and Rebekah (Claire Holt). Now Klaus must take down his protégé, Marcel (Charles Michael Davis), who is now in charge of New Orleans, in order to re-take his city, as he originally built New Orleans. Klaus departed from the city after being chased down by his father Mikael, while it was being constructed and Marcel took charge. As Klaus has returned after many years, his ego has provoked him to become the king of the city. "Every King needs an heir" says Klaus, accepting the unborn child. The child is a first to be born to a hybrid (part vampire, part werewolf) and a werewolf (Hayley). The Originals (IMDB) Cast Current * Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson (30/30) * Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson (30/30) * Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall (30/30) * Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard (30/30) * Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell (24/30) * Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire (23/30) *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent Griffith/Finn Mikaelson (9/30) (2x10 - ); Recurring (2x01 - 2x09); Guest (1x22) Former * Daniella Pineda as Sophie Deveraux (9/30) (1x01 - 1x13) * Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson (19/30) (1x01 - 1x16, 1x22);'' (Recurring: ''2x01, 2x08 - 2x09) http://www.buzzfeed.com/jarettwieselman/claire-holt-exits-the-originals Production Seasons *Season 1 - 22 Episodes *Season 2 - 22 Episodes Media Promotional Pictures 4x20-poster.jpg Originalslogo.jpg logo2.png|Facebook page logo Official.jpg|official banner Originalstwitterbackground.jpeg|Image from official twitter The-originals23.jpg Elijahshoot.jpg|Daniel Gillies at the photoshoot Rebekah1.jpg|Claire Holt at the photoshoot Rebekah3.jpg Pheobe.jpg Cami-card.png|Camille - "The Sun" Jane-Anne_card.PNG|Jane-Anne - "Carriage" Sophie-card.png|Sophie - "The Priestess" Hayley222.png|Hayley - "The Moon" Rebekah-card.png|Rebekah - "The Empress" Elijah-The-Originals-Hoyl-Card.png|Elijah - "The Strength" Marcel-The-Originals-Holy-Card.png|Marcel - "The Pope" The Originals-Tarot cards.jpg Theoriginalssdccposter.jpg|'Originals' poster for SDCC TO-Female-Character.png TO-background.PNG Originalslogopromo.png|Logo promo Poster promotional The Originals.jpg 1011637 520804787994436 505884012 n.jpg|TVD and TO Premiere The Originals First Look-S1 (6).jpg The Originals First Look-S1 (5).jpg The Originals First Look-S1 (4).jpg The Originals First Look-S1 (3).jpg The Originals First Look-S1 (2).jpg The Originals First Look-S1 (1).jpg Klauspromo.jpg Rebekahpromo.jpg Elijahpromo.jpg Sophie.jpg Rebekah2013.jpg Marcel2013.jpg Klaus2013.jpg Hayley2013.jpg Elijah2013.jpg Davina2.jpg Cami.jpg 3siblings.jpg To-castphotonew.jpg Tumblr mtotskfRTP1qhg6ebo4 500.png Tumblr mtotk0DW2q1qz9b6no4 500.jpg Tumblr mtotk0DW2q1qz9b6no3 500.jpg Tumblr mtotk0DW2q1qz9b6no2 500.jpg Tumblr mtotk0DW2q1qz9b6no1 500.jpg Bloodposter klaus.jpg Bloodposter marcel.jpg Bloodposter elijah.jpg Bloodposter rebekah.jpg Bloodposter hayley.jpg Bloodposter sophie.jpg Bloodposter davina.jpg Bloodposter camille.jpg The Originals - Marcel and Niklaus.jpg The Originals Title Card.jpg|The Originals Title Logo Davinaposter.jpg Rebekahposter.jpg Elijahposter.jpg Klausposter.jpg Sophieposter.jpg Hayleyposter.jpg Marcelposter.jpg Camiposter.jpg 202098-87f1e-69986859-m750x740-ufcbbd.jpg The Originals - New Klaus Promotional Photo_595_slogo.jpg The Originals - New Klaus Promotional Photo_595_slogo1.jpg TOCAST.jpg The Originals - New Cast Promotional Photos (2) FULL.jpg The Originals - New Cast Promotional Photos (3) FULL.jpg The Originals - New Cast Promotional Photos (4) FULL.jpg Rebekahpromo2014.jpg The Originals - New Cast Promotional Photos (6) FULL.jpg The Originals - New Cast Promotional Photos (7) FULL.jpg The Originals - New Cast Promotional Photos (8) FULL.jpg The Originals - New Cast Promotional Photos (9) FULL.jpg The Originals - New Cast Promotional Photos (10) FULL.jpg 1533742_515423211898373_819452274_n_FULL.png The Originals - New Cast Photo of Sophie Devereaux_FULL.png Dav.png Hayleymarshallnew.png ClaireHoltFacebookpromo.png 1486680 518508701589824 1452399055 n 595 slogo.png Marcelpromo222.jpg 1601562 519472591493435 1072111364 n.png The Originals - February 2014 Sweeps Poster_FULL.jpg The Originals - February 2014 Sweeps Poster - Klaus_595_slogo.jpg Behind The Scenes Location_Originals.jpg|The Originals location scout Locationscout2.png|The Originals location scout Locationscout3.png|The Originals tech scout Claire Holt tweet pic.jpg|Joseph, Claire and Daniel in the set Chris_Grismer_for_The_Originals1.jpg|Chris Grismer for The Originals 6609c93d70cf3bc7989d40c5d000baa1cd112a7d.jpg Elijahoriginalsbts.png|Elijah arrives for first day of filming. Originals cast by Chris Grismer.jpg|The Originals cast, photo by Chris Grismer The Originals logo.a.jpg|The Originals logo BFMaKD6CAAAPAid.jpg|Leah Pipes as Camille Daniel Gilliies as Elijah.jpg|Daniel Gillies as Elijah Joseph.jpg|Joseph Morgan as Klaus BFMQNqxCAAEDskO.jpg|Charles Micheal Davis as Marcel BFKoGVkCEAADeJ7.jpg|Joseph Morgan as Klaus Joesph.jpg|Joseph Morgan as Klaus on set with fan 417692_442248399176994_69458058_n.jpg New orleans bts originals.jpg klaus on set.jpg JoMO on Originals set.jpg JoMO on the originals set bts.jpg JoMo in Nola1.jpg Julie Plec in NoLa.jpg Lafayette Cemetery2.JPG Lafayette Cemetery3.JPG Jomo and Charles2.jpg Jomo and Charles1.jpg Jomo in Nola2.jpg Phoebe and Claire at New Orleans airport.JPG Phoebe and Claire arrive to New Orleans.JPG Jomo in Nola3.jpg Jomo in Nola4.jpg Jomo in Nola5.jpg Jomo and Charles3.jpg Jomo and Charles4.jpg Jomo and Charles5.jpg Jomo and Charles6.jpg Jomo and Charles7.jpg Jomo and Charles8.jpg VtyRzbs0JfU.jpg|Charles Tumblr mkbonpAXaY1s3x62lo1 1280.jpg Eli211.jpg The Originals-BTS-Pilot-and-Promotion (1).jpg The Originals-BTS-Pilot-and-Promotion (2).jpg The Originals-BTS-Pilot-and-Promotion (3).jpg The Originals-BTS-Pilot-and-Promotion (4).jpg The Originals-BTS-Pilot-and-Promotion (5).jpg The Originals-BTS-Pilot-and-Promotion.jpg The Originals' characters names (3).jpg The Originals' characters names (2).jpg The Originals' characters names (1).jpg Niklaus and Marcel-Fight tyranny at all costs.jpg proxy656565.jpg theOsleep.png Tangled Up In Blue.png toshooting1.jpg toshooting2.jpg toshooting3.jpg toshooting4.JPG toshooting5.JPG toshooting6.JPG toshooting7.JPG toshooting8.jpg toshooting9.jpg Theoriignalssflashbk.jpg Originalslatenightbts.jpg|BTS The Originals - BTS - Joseph.png Rebekah-The Originals-BTS.JPG Niklaus-The Originals-BTS.JPG Niklaus-The Originals-BTS (1).jpg Hayley-The_Originals-BTS.png Davina-The_Originals-BTS.jpg Claire_and_Phoebebts.jpg|Claire and Phoebe BTS ep 4 Daniel and Phobe behind the scenes-TO.jpg Daniel and Phobe behind the scenes-2-TO.jpg TO-Midseason finale.jpg The Originals - TV Guide Scans - 13th January 2014 (3)_FULL.jpg The Originals - TV Guide Scans - 13th January 2014 (1)_FULL.jpg Awards ;People's Choice Awards ;Primetime Emmy External Links * Official Facebook * Official Twitter * * IMDB See also *The Originals Season One Soundtrack *The Originals Season One Body Count *The Originals (Episode) *The Originals Season 1 *The Originals Season 2 References Category:The Vampire Diaries television series Category:The Originals television series